Hielo
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:


Hermione observaba el paisaje a través de los empañados cristales del vagón donde viajaba.

El ocaso languidecía, tintando la bóveda celeste de colores suaves y fríos.

Los días morían rápidamente ; la estación de las nieves había llegado ya y el frío empezaba a acusarse.

El ambiente era frío, y Hermione se cubrió con un jersey grueso para calentar un poco sus huesos. Se abrazó a sí misma, sonriendo lánguidamente al recordar que aquel jersey era un regalo de la siempre bondadosa y enérgica Molly Weasley, la madre de aquel chico que la había destrozado.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en Ron.

Lo había amado muchísimo, desde la primera vez que le vió en realidad, aunque no supo darse cuenta hasta unos años más tarde, cuando sus cuerpos y sus mentes estaban en plena ebullición.

Sus días juntos fueron maravillosos, a pesar de las contínuas peleas que tenían. Pasó mucho tiempo, tanto, que parecía que llevaban ya toda una vida juntos.

Pero un triste día de invierno, todo cambió para ellos, y ya nada volvió a ser como antes.

Sin saber porqué, sin ninguna explicación, Ron le pidió dejar de ser pareja. Se negó a dar detalles, dió la vuelta y se marchó. Ella sólo vió, entre lágrimas amargas, cómo una borrosa mancha rojiza se iba alejando de allí.

Y por más que le buscó, ya no supo encontrarle. Sus amigos le habían dicho que se había ido, con sorpresa, pues creían que se habían fugado juntos, y no tenían idea alguna de su paradero.

Así que ella se fue también, dejando a un lado a ese joven, atormentándose por sus sentimientos, pero guardando demasiado orgullo en su interior como para ir desesperada en su busca.

A pesar de que estaba en mitad de curso, consiguió un permiso de la profesora McGonagall para poder recluírse por unos días en su soledad ; necesitaba volver a ser la de antes, para poder sacar todo el provecho de su inteligencia, pues en las actuales condiciones no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada, estaba bloqueada y desesperada.

Cojió el primer tren que salía de Hogwarts, pero en dirección opuesta a la de su hogar muggle. Decidió pasar aquel tiempo sola, sin preocuparse por nadie más, y allí estaba ella, acurrucada en su asiento, acunada por el suave y monótono traqueteo del tren.

El cielo, negro y sin estrellas, lo engullía ya todo. Hermione sólo conseguía ver sinuosas formas tras el cristal, y su reflejo, que mostraba a una chica de tez pálida y ojos apagados.

De repente, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y una figura envuelta en una capa oscura y con la capucha cubriéndole por entero el rostro, avanzó lentamente hasta el asiento contiguo adonde ella estaba, dejó una maleta hajada sobre el estante superior y se sentó, sin quitarse la capa.

Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la estaba observando, y, nerviosa, quiso levantarse e irse del vagón, pero la figura alzó su brazo y la asió de la muñeca, a lo que ella, alarmada, contestó sacando su varita y apuntándole, entreabriendo los labios con intención de murmurar algún hechizo potente.

- ¡¡Detente!! – le dijo una voz conocida.

La figura se quitó la capucha, sonriéndola tímidamente mientras Hermione bajaba la varita, sorprendida.

- ¡¡¡Profesor Lupin!!! – exclamó, cuestionándose el porqué aquel profesor estaba en su mismo tren.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar en la escuela? –

Lupin se limitó a sonreír, y le ofreció una galleta y una rana de chocolate, que la chica aceptó de buena gana. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que le habían ofrecido ese dulce, de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Degustó tranquilamente la comida, mientras echaba fugaces miradas a Lupin, que parecía algo nervioso.

Tras un buen rato, en el que ella daba cuenta de lo que le había ofrecido y mientras él arañaba nerviosamente su capa, iniciaron una conversación, en el que ella supo que Lupin había decidido abandonar el colegio, después de las presiones de todos los padres de los alumnos que no querrían permitir a un licántropo formar parte de la docencia. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, y ella se sentía cada vez mejor en su compañía ; era agradable, tierno y afable, y al final acabó hablando de cualquier cosa con él.

Incluso le habló de Ron, y de todo aquello que le preocupaba, y le soprendió su propia reacción. Se dió cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había pensado seriamente en aquel pelirrojo. Seguía guardándole en su corazón, pero había encontrado un cierto alivio en compañía de aquel hombre, que la miraba con ojos afables.

El remordimiento la reconcomió por unos momentos, pero se obligó a sí misma a no pensar en ello.

"¡¡Tú no tienes la culpa, no te sientas culpable!!"– pensaba para sí misma, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, amenazando con verter más lágrimas.

Lupin se acercó a ella, acariciando su rostro, mientras que con un pañuelo algo raído le enjugaba las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Hermione sintió un súbito palpitar en su pecho, al sentir la respiración de aquel hombre en su cara. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y eso le hacía estar algo nerviosa.

Se quedaron mirando fíjamente durante unos segundos, en los que Lupin dejó de secarle las mejillas. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, apoyando su peso en ellos, y, acercándose lentamente, posó sus labios calientes en los de la chica, fríos y sin vida.

Hermione tenía la cabeza totalmente en blanco, sólo prestaba atención a su corazón, que latía desaforadamente, y a la respiración algo entrecortada del profesor, que seguía besándola suavemente, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí.

Y siguieron besándose lánguidamente durante un tiempo, en el que no apreciaron que el tren se quedaba completamente a oscuras ; ya era muy entrada la noche y los demás pasajeros estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos compartimientos. Sólo algunos de ellos tenían encendidas las velas, a modo de iluminación, para los que no podían dormir y se dedicaban a leer, escribir o cualquier cosa que los entretuviera. Así que lo único que los daba lumbre era una pequeña vela que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, despedía una luz azulada, suave y fría, que los arrullaba en su cálido afecto.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione sentía las mejillas enrojecidas, y veía divertida cómo Lupin tenía la cara completamente roja ; la miraba como si fuera una ilusión, y estaba realmente nervioso.

Je!!... Vaya, nunca creí que yo pudiera hacer eso... Lo siento, sé que esto te debe parecer una locura, sobretodo al ser yo tu profesor, pero... esque..... verás..... – a media frase se quedó sin aire, y volvió a perderse en los ojos de la chica, que lo miraba con ojos sonrientes.

Hermione suspiró, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos y concentrándose en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, en la que apenas podía distinguir sus siluetas.

... Me siento avergonzado, pero no me arrepiento – explicó Lupin – Me gustas. Desde hace mucho tiempo, sí. Ahora que ya no soy profesor en Hogwarts, puedo decírtelo. – Se quedó mirandola, esperando su reacción, y al ver que ella no hacía más que observar el cristal, prosiguió.

He de confesarte una cosa. No ha sido una casualidad el que nos hayamos encontrado. Cuando me disponía a marchar, llegó a mis oídos lo que te había pasado.. ¡¡No, no, no lo saben nadie más que tus amigos!! – le corrigió, cuando ella lo miró sobresaltada. – Es sólo que escuché a Ginny hablar sobre ello con Harry, y... tuve tantas ganas de abrazarte, que salí disparado hacia la estación, para poder verte – sonrió nerviosamente mientras se volvía a acercar a ella – Me monté sin pensarlo en el tren, poco antes de que marchase, confiando el poder encontrarte, y te busqué.... Y te encontré. – sentenció.

Hermione intentaba pensar en aquellas palabras detenidamente, pero su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ; sus frustraciones, que la ahogaban, sus sentimientos, que ya no sabía distinguir.. Ron, el amor de su vida, Lupin... el que se filtraba en su interior a hurtadillas.....

Entornó los ojos, aferrándose a su asiento. Sus pulmones ansiaban aire limpio, porque el ambiente allí era muy cargado, así que se levantó, buscando salir cuanto antes.

... Estoy... algo mareada, así que voy a salir a airearme – dijo Hermione, y salió precipitadamente de la estancia, dirigiendo sus pasos inseguros por aquella oscuridad.

El traqueteo del tren, que había acelerado su ritmo, revolvía su estómago, dejándola sin fuerzas.

Avanzó lentamente por el largo pasillo, resiguiendo la pared con la mano, cruzando los interminables vagones, hasta que topó con el último.

Fué hacia la otra punta del vagón, encontrando una puerta sellada, y dirigiendo su varita directamente hacia el ojo de la cerradura, murmuró un Alohomora ; con un leve chasquido la puerta cedió.

Hermione cruzó el dintel de la puerta, entornándola tras de sí. Se topó con una barandilla de seguridad que resguardaba la vida de los pasajeros, y de ella se aferró.

El aire, gélido, mordía su piel, y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia azotaron su cara.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, negro como el carbón, y a los pocos segundos un trueno rompió el silencio de aquella noche tan extraña.

Inspiró, forzando sus pulmones al máximo, llenándolos de aquel gélido aire, le dió la impresión de que incluso su cabeza embotada se refrescaba y aliviaba, se encontraba mucho mejor... a pesar de que el recuerdo de Lupin la martilleaba.

Se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla para no caer, mientras el tren enfilaba unas curvas muy cerradas.

Dejó caer su cuerpo a plomo, apoyándose en la plataforma del vagón, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar calmadamente de aquella quietud y de la propia naturaleza, que se rebelaba contra aquella soledad.

El cielo seguía chispeando, no obstante, sólo caían de tanto en tanto pequeñas gotas de lluvia, así que siguió allí, quieta, aprovechando hasta el último segundo que le brindara el amenazante cielo, en cuanto empezara la tormenta, regresaría a su camarote... aunque ello significara reencontrarse con Lupin, del que hasta hace poco tenía como un extraño.

Sus ojos se cerraban al sueño lentamente. A pesar del frío, ella se sentía muy cómoda, y acabó cediéndose a Morpheus.

Suspiró entre sueños ; alguien a quien no podía ver la abrazaba con ternura y sin moverla de su sitio, la cubría con algo que le daba calor. Era tan confortable...

Se despertó sobresaltada, algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar, recuperando lentamente la memoria, pues al despertar no sabía bien dónde estaba, ni recordaba los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior.

En la línea del horizonte empezaba a distinguirse un azul suave, en poco tiempo la luz jugaría con aquel cielo claro y brillante.

No movió ni un músculo cuando vió a Lupin a su lado.

Él era la causa de su despertar, aquellas cosquillas era su respiración. Estaba abrazado a ella, y apoyaba su cabeza por encima de la de la chica, además, la había protegido con su capa, suficientemente amplia como para cubrirlos a los dos.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al verle allí, aunque se preguntaba cómo la había encontrado, cuándo y cuánto tiempo había pasado con ella.

¡¡Ah!! – murmuró sorprendida – Así que eras tú el que salía en mis sueños...

Sonrió ampliamente, agradecida de que él, sin decirle nada, la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos.

El dolor que Ron le había hecho sentir no se había disipado, ni mucho menos... pero se había sentido tan reconfortada junto a Lupin, que tal vez... podría...

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del maestro, que se desperezaba de su letargo.

Nada más verla, sonrió, tan afable como de costumbre, con ojos melancólicos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras aspiraba el aire de montaña, preparando mentalmente las palabras que iba a dirigirle.

Creo que... tal vez... - respiró hondo para proseguir – tal vez me equivoque, o nos equivoquemos los dos... Pero he aprendido a que nunca puedes dar algo por sentado, así que... - por muy extraño que parezca... pues... - no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Sentía que era una traidora, aunque no era ella la que había huído, sinó que la habían traicionado, y... a pesar de ello, su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, lleno de esperanza.

Los besos de aquel hombre la habían rescatado de su pesar, y ahora sentía firmemente que con él podría ser feliz.

Se mordió los labios, dejándose llevar. Lupin posó dos de sus largos dedos sobre aquellos sonrosados labios, para hacerla callar, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

Hermione oía los latidos rápidos de su corazón, que resonaban en sus oídos como si fueran un tambor. Su mirada se perdió en las pupilas color chocolate de Lupin, que a su vez la miraba sin pestañear.

Él susurró unas palabras dulces, que encandilaron a la muchacha, y, lentamente, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso, tan dulce como todos los que vinieron después.

La aurora nacía, esplendorosa, despertando al mundo de su sueño, tintando el cielo con colores pastel, dando paso a un nuevo día, testigo mudo de un nuevo amor.


End file.
